1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information search apparatus, an information search method, and an information recording medium on which an information search program is computer-readably recorded, and more particularly to a song search apparatus and a song search method in which one song or a plurality of songs including lyrics and performances (prelude, accompaniment, interlude, and postlude; hereinafter, ‘prelude, accompaniment, interlude, and postlude’ referred to as ‘performance’) are searched, and an information recording medium on which a song search program is computer-readably recorded.
2. Related Art Recently, digital data for reproducing a plurality of songs are stored by an onboard navigation apparatus or a home server apparatus or the like, and favorite songs among them are selected and reproduced.
At this time, in prior arts, as a first song search method, it is common that part of constituent words (phrases) constituting lyrics included in a song to be reproduced is inputted as it is and the song having lyrics including the constituent words is searched and reproduced.
Further, US 2003 078919 A1 (FIGS. 1 to 3) discloses a second song search method reflecting subjective feeling of a user. There is a search method for preparing a sensitivity table which can be updated with a correlation value between a search keyword (for example, cheerful song or refreshing song) and a feature word (for example, cheerfulness or energetic), preparing each feature word list representing ‘1’ and ‘0’ depending on whether or not there is a feature related to the feature word, and searching a plurality of matched songs on the basis of the sensitivity table and the feature word list when the user inputs a desired search keyword.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-122770 (FIG. 2) described that there is known a method of displaying sorted files in a file management system in which pieces of song, documents, etc., are managed as files. In this method, a plurality of file objects are displayed on one X-Y coordinates in such a manner that a plurality of kinds of additional information are added to each file and stored; the order of the files is determined with respect to one of the kinds of additional information according to an instruction (the files are sorted); the X-coordinates of the file objects corresponding to the files to which the additional information is added are associated with the order or the value of one of the kinds of additional information (e.g., registration date and time); the Y-coordinates are associated with the order or the value of another of the kinds of additional information (e.g., the degree of matching with a search key); the sizes of the file objects are associated with still another of the kinds of additional information (e.g., reference frequency).
According to the above-described conventional song search method and search result display method, however, only the degree of similarity of a file found by a search to a search keyword used for the search is displayed. No idea of comparison between a feature of a search keyword itself and a feature of a file such as a piece of song found by a search using the search keyword has been conceived.